edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carlos2295
iTunes quality episodes I ended up buying the entire series on iTunes format, how did you manage to play the .m4v files on VLC? Since they're protected files, I'm assuming you used a converter. If so, which one specifically? SBolton123 (talk) 05:19, October 20, 2018 (UTC) That was so long ago, I don't even remember. I used some sort of software that a friend showed me. I could help you find a similar software, though I can't guarantee that it'll work for free. If you have the DVD's still, you can rip them using the guide I wrote. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:10, October 22, 2018 (UTC) How can I help? by XavierExtreme12 How can I help the wiki? Can I add character appearances? Png's for characters? No, as SBolton told you, that's junk trivia. Currently, one of my major projects is going through every single episode and removing junk trivia. You can help just by not editing the templates. I apologize if this sounds condescending, but just don't do it. Also, remember to sign your posts at the end of your message, not in the title. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:29, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Bowl-Ed Over I am curious as to what the status is of the Bowl-Ed Over page, since no one is really expanding its info. Either it stays or perhaps only have its info explained on Games. Though there do seem to be few videos of the game itself. SBolton123 (talk) 13:34, April 26, 2019 (UTC) The page is rather lacking. My main issue is that there is no active, official host of it. The only link is to a file upload (which may be against wiki policy). The game was originally released as a timed demo, with the full version available for purchase. I did find an archived version of the webpage though. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:50, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Startin' Over All right, listen and listen good. I didn't need three days to think of what to say: I only needed the first minute. 1: I'm sorry i failed to understand what specifically I wasn't supposed to do, since i didn't know about the "'s" editing. 2. Given how you two kept cracking down on me, it only served to annoy and pressure me to do what i did without realizing as my way to subconsciously get back at you both. And 3. I refuse to conform to the wiki's standards just because u both get irritated at everything i do even if it has no significant effect on the pages. I will do it on my own choice. I hope this illustrates my thoughts clearly so we can all put this behind us. CelsiusXS2 01:50, May 4, 2019 (EST) You didn't know specifically what we were mad at? Yes, us leaving messages with specific details about what we were mad at must not have been clear enough. Also, it doesn't really help your cause to address an admin with an ultimatum while simultaneously expressing that you are going to further disobey the rules. SBolton will have more to say. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:11, May 4, 2019 (UTC) No ultimatum. No catch. No tricks. I do know what I did. I do sincerely apologize. And I truly mean that. And sarcasm doesn't do justice, Kevin. We could keep up the flame war and be at each other's throats for who knows how long. Or you can once again put your faith in me, we make amends and we go back to doing what we do best: editing this wiki for future fans to learn about & enjoy the show just like we have and still do. CelsiusXS2 02:06, May 4, 2019 (EST). There is no flame war. You broke the rules, routinely I may add. To make amends, just listen to what we've been telling you. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:24, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I wouldn't wanna keep doing this forever, its already boring trying to resolve this whole thing. But as simple as that, just stick to the rules. SBolton123 (talk) 01:51, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Protected pages Just out of safety, I've put protections on two pages, both The Eds and the movie for three months. Since the only edits that Crush user keeps doing is just giving the Eds certain leading roles. SBolton123 (talk) 15:14, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Renamed page Seeing as CarterKirby renamed Eds Peek Into the Future without asking one of us, should we revert back to its original name "Ed's Peek Into the Future" or have it as "Eds' Peek Into the Future"? If the latter is chosen, it would involve editing some pages and changing the links to the actual page instead of the redirect (there's not too many pages to edit). Revert it. I think he also messed up Experimental Soda Pop. This guy has gotten on my nerves big time. Carlos2295 (talk) 03:11, May 14, 2019 (UTC) TRULY SORRY I am truly sorry for what i did to the wiki yesterday, i completely plead guilty for it. As such, i will try to minimize my edits so i don't accidently vandalize the wiki. I will still fix spelling errors but won't go much out of that for a bit. -CarterKirby Sockpuppeter strikes again I'm already tired of this Crush user repeating the same edits under the Eds pages and BPS script. There's almost nothing we can do to stop them from making multiple accounts and only using a new account after one day. I say we need to change the page protection for the Eds to admins only for another number of months. Not sure if it'll stop Crush, but it can at least give us a break from having them do the same repeatitive edits every time they make a new account. SBolton123 (talk) 05:41, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Sounds good. The protections for these pages should just be admins only. Carlos2295 (talk) 12:30, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Character gallery pages Though I haven't been as active lately on this site, I did see a user go and create pages without asking an admin first (and potential badge grabbing). Ages ago, I did think of the idea of characters getting their own galleries. But before any of that occurs, I feel as though we still need to finish replacing all low quality images that still exist here. I did have an idea for character galleries, however, and this idea comes from multiple wikis I've seen do the same idea. *MLP: FiM *SpongeBob *The Loud House SBolton123 (talk) 15:23, August 25, 2019 (UTC) I've been moving apartments the last few days, so I'm setting up my new room. I haven't been able to edit meanwhile. Regardless, what's your final opinion on character galleries? I think it may be cool, provided we only allow a certain amount of specific pictures, as to not replace episode galleries obviously. Carlos2295 (talk) 03:32, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Other method of contact Since there's not a private message function around here (or perpaps I'm not aware of one), I sent you a message on DeviantArt in terms of another way to contact. SBolton123 (talk) 09:18, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Adminship The Ed Fanon Wiki has been needing some active admins for quite a while. Because I no longer have the time to perform the duties I once could, I went ahead and granted both you and SBolton123 sysop admin clearance over at the Fanon Wiki on account that you two have done a great job of wiki maintenance and are among the only remaining active admins here. As for rules regarding content allowed on the Fanon Wiki, they are generally the same as they are here: No vulgarity, vandalism, harassment, etc allowed. Aside from that, you basically have free reign of the place to decide what content is suitable or not. I didn't intend for this to be an additional burden for you guys, for I certainly know how busy life can get. Just know that the position of admin is now always available to you there. Cheers, I don't know what to say besides thank you. I've never written Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction before. I'm not sure how useful of an admin I could be having never been involved with that community. Regardless, I'll see what I can do for it. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:32, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Question I have a question! How can i create and add userboxes for my profile? Thanks for your answer! -Im-Not-Tanjiro If you mean the boxes on the top of my profile, I simply made new pages with existing templates. I made the page name "Template:InsertDesiredName". I then pasted in existing code and changed the color, image, and quote to my liking. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:39, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Can i be an administator? You just made your account today and made very trivial edits (most, if not all of which I had to undo). The answer is no. Carlos2295 (talk) 21:22, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Quotes Section The quotes section is a holdover from the days when we needed to pad out page space on account of how little summary content we had. I think it's time to finally do away with them now that we have fully fleshed out script pages. You've Ruined The Site For Me Congratulations, you've just ruined one of my favorite sites. I don't care if they were unnecessary, ripping out the memorable quotes was uncalled for. Thanks for making me hate to come to the site.Eddygarfield (talk) 05:37, February 6, 2020 (UTC) You're free to, I don't know, view the script if you want to see everything that was said in the episode. Several of our projects are aimed at eliminating redundancy. You just acknowledged the memorable quotes section is unnecessary. Carlos2295 (talk) 13:51, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Redundant, Schmundant! I liked those quote sections. Some people are uninterested in seeing the whole script! Like I said, either put those quotes back or I'm never coming back to this site!Eddygarfield (talk) 20:30, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Adieu. Carlos2295 (talk) 13:58, February 7, 2020 (UTC)